A Stressful Vacation for Sith Warrior
by RootBeerSkull
Summary: After killing Darth Baras, an angry SIth Lord Ojare, upon Vette's suggestion, decided to take a vacation from his duty to the Empire including his crew for a while. Except his vacation took him to some planet filled with primitives and annoying pests that wouldn't stop bugging him!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Stressful Vacation for Sith Warrior

 **Crossover:** RWBY and Star Wars

 **Rating:** T, just to be safe

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY was created by Monty Oum and own by Rooster Teeth while Star Wars was created by George Lucas and own by Disney and EA.

 **Summary:** After killing Darth Baras, an angry SIth Lord Ojare, upon Vette's suggestion, decided to take a vacation from his duty to the Empire including his crew for a while. Except his vacation took him to some planet filled with primitives and annoying pests that wouldn't stop bugging him!

 **Chapter 1:** It's time to go on vacation.

"It is done." A bald, human Sith Warrior muttered for tenth time as he walked through a gloomy hallway with dark gray, black, and red color theme. He has just slain his former master with his two orange lightsabers in front of the Dark Council members. At the thought of Darth Baras's corpse lying on the floor, Ojare smiled and relished the feeling of anger, fear, and despair emitted from an overweight fake Emperor's Voice before killing him.

Oh yes. It was a glorious vengeance for Lord Ojare and he received the respect from the Dark Council members. Well, more as 'Don't upset us off and we'll get along fine' deal. But still, Ojare has successfully established himself as the Emperor's Wrath.

Just as a bald Sith Warrior was about say 'It is done' for eleventh time, he heard annoying beeping sounds. His content turned to irritation as beeping is coming from his holo-communicator that usually mean one of three things: more mind-grinding missions that the Empire need him to do, Vette and Jaesa are fighting again, or Broonmark running low on blood for him to wash his claws in.

Ojare angrily scoffed as he wished he never threw Vette's shock collar away or convert Jaesa to the Dark Side. Or convinced Broonmark to start carrying a container attached needle-end cord for sucking blood from the enemies, alive and dead. By the Force, it costed Ojare about 15,000 credits to install a shampoo dispenser in Broonmark's own bathroom so a Talz could use a blood as a shampoo for his fur.

With reluctance, Ojare pulled out a holo-communicator from his black-red Dark Acoytle top and activated it. His rather cheap holo-communicator lit up and displayed a blue hologram of Vette who sported a dark patch on her left eye. Off course, Ojare thought, Vette probably insulted Jaesa's fashion again and incur violent reaction from insane Dark Jedi.

In his usual polite manner, Ojare snarled, "What do you want and how much damage to the ship interior?" He has already spent over 500,000 credits to repair his ship interior! By the Force, he does not feel like spending more credit on his ship unless for the upgrades. The major source of his anger nowadays. That's right, he used anger fueled by Vette's and Jaesa's inability to get along and the number of inconvenience to defeat Darth Baras as he has slowly gotten de-sensitive to feeling pain and whatever the Sith feel these days.

Ever since he taught Vette in combating the Force user and Jaesa in unleashing her violent tendencies, his very own space ship has been slowly become stressful. Oh, don't get him started on Malavai Quinn as a self-appointed ship captain would constantly complained about Vette and Jaesa along Bronnmark and his obsession with collecting the blood. He has already forbade Vette from using explosive, Jaesa from using Force, and Broonmark from making the ship smell like blood. What more does Quinn want? Ojare already gave his crew the allowances (except Quinn and Pierce since their salary is covered by the Imperial military) out of his pocket as the Empire was being cheap (in Ojare's opinion) and even threatened and punished Vette and Jaesa.

At his question, Vette sported a sheepish expression and slowly beat around the bush, "Weeeeeell…You rreemmmber whee-"

Ojare's patience went out quickly than the Hutt passing gas as he snapped, "Spit it out or I'm buying shock collar for you and Jaesa!"

A random Sith initiate who happened to be walking by heard this and stated, "Sound kink-" Unfortunately, Ojare doesn't feel like hearing it and without looking at insignificant initiate, he used the Force to choke him before throwing him down the hall, over the rail, and fell directly on the statue. No one, saved for other insignificant initiates, pay attention. It just another day of exercising the Dark Side.

"Okay! Okay! Cool your engine! Sheesh!" Vette relented before answering, "Jaesa asked me what do I think about-"

"Forget it! I'm not going to let you and Jaesa ruined my glorious moment of successful vengeance with your petty fight!" Ojare interrupted, snarling, "I'm tired of paying for MY ship repair! You two are becoming worse than a headache! Next time this happen again and I mean it, I'm throwing you and Jaesa into vacuum and watch you two suffocate!" His orange eyes glared at a hologram of Vette, who posed in sassy manner.

Being used to Ojare's anger and threat, Vette casually waved it off and resorted, "Rude! If that's how you feel about us, maybe you should take a vacation! You haven't been good to us either! We've been doing missions after missions nonstop with the only breaks being in traveling! Honesty, you-" Vette proceed to goes with Ojare tuning her out.

Rubbing his forehead, Ojare was about to use the Force to teach Vette to watch her tone when something clicked in his mind. Vacation. That's it! With Darth Baras dead, the Dark Council being more supportive to him, and his position as the Emperor's Wrath, Ojare could goes on vacation! Without his crew!

Vacation. A bald human with orange eyes could see the benefits of taking a vacation. As matter of fact, he could have all of his crews get off HIS ship and go on their own vacation! With them gone, Ojare would be free of Vette's and Jaesa's loud destructive fight! Free of Broonmark's creepy ritual that resolved around the enemies' blood and smelliness! Free of Quinn's constant compliant about everything, from some old coot who's already dead to a speck of dust being found in a common refresher shared by all but Ojare himself and Broonmark! Thankfully, HIS ship has three refreshers, instead of one.

" _Hmm…I'm missing someone_." Ojare thought, " _Oh, yes. Pierce. Free of…something_." Out of all, Pierce is okay in Ojare's book. Just a tall, aggressive man who prefer action over word and hold no qualm about-Oh yeah, Ojare remembered, Pierce would constantly make all those racketing noise, supposedly from tinkering with cybertech and weapon.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I know you're Sith Lord and all, but-" Vette's voice snapped Ojare out of his thinking and stopped Vette by ordering her, "Gather all the crew! We're having a meeting!"

Before Vette could even say something, Ojare turned off his holo-communicator and made his way to the exit of the Sith Academy.

 **Forty minutes later…**

Ojare, after catching a ride on space shuttle from Korriban to Korriban space station, finally made it on board of HIS ship and wasted no time walking to the meeting room, where all the crew members could be found sitting around the sitting, amazingly without a single of sign fight. No sign of blaster mark, lightsaber mark, blood spill, etc. Just them sitting, impatiently waiting for a bald human to walk in.

Upon seeing Ojare walking in, Jaesa immediately got up only to get Force pushed back down on a chair with Ojare starting the meeting by blunting stating, "Crew, we're going on vacation."

This made the meeting room very quiet with the crew members staring at each other briefly with surprised look on their face. Except Broonmark since his face is covered by fur, though Ojare could sense him being alert and hopeful. What, does Broonmark have to be somewhere?

"V-Vacation?" Jaesa repeated questionably.

"That's correct." Ojare nodded, causing Vette to happily exclaimed, "Woot! Finally!"

"Let me to rephrase this." Ojare said, "All of you will be dropped off on the Imperial Fleet Station so I can go on MY vacation with MY ship while YOU will find something to do. I do not care. You have until one hour before I kick all of you off." He has emphasized on the words, 'I', 'my', and 'you'. This caused the reactions from the crew.

"What! That's not enough time to pack my stuff!" Vette complained.

"What! How could you? I'm your apprentice! Who am I going to spar?" Jaesa shouted with her yellow eyes staring at a bald Sith Warrior.

"My lord! Surely, you need me to captain the ship!" Quinn protested.

"Eh, guess I can find my old group team for a little reunion." Pierce commented with a shrug.

Broonmark made a noise that could be translated as "Oh good, I've been meaning to ask you if I could go to Tatooine alone for a while."

Ojare, feeling a growing headache and irritation flowing through his body, snapped, "ENOUGH!" This made the crew quiet down as Ojare pointed his finger at Vette.

"You. I don't care. Pack lightly or something. And no, I'm not giving any more credit. You have enough. Spend wisely or get a temporary job."

Pointing at Jaesa, "You need new opponents, so go to Korriban or something. As matter of fact, your task is to exterminate all the K'lor'Slugs. With training saber and no Force."

Pointing at Quinn, "I don't need you to pilot MY ship. Go bug that old coot or something. Dig his grave up and shoot his body, I don't care. If you must, go to Balmorra and beat down the rebellion."

Pointing at Pierce, "Good for you. But take all your weapons and tinkers. I don't need them on MY ship during MY vacation."

Pointing at Broonmark, "Why in the name of-Know what? I don't care. You can catch a shuttle to Tatooine."

Satisfied, Ojare walked out of the meeting room and have HIS ship travelled to the Imperial Fleet Station. Soon, he will be alone on HIS own ship with no one to annoy him. Now, to send a notification to Servant One and Two and to set up the answering machine. Just in case if someone in the Imperial military need him or something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Stressful Vacation for Sith Warrior

 **Crossover:** RWBY and Star Wars

 **Rating:** T, just to be safe

 **Disclaimer:** RWBY was created by Monty Oum and own by Rooster Teeth while Star Wars was created by George Lucas and own by Disney and EA.

 **Summary:** After killing Darth Baras, an angry Sith Lord Ojare, upon Vette's suggestion, decided to take a vacation from his duty to the Empire including his crew for a while. Except his vacation took him to some planet filled with primitives and annoying pests that wouldn't stop bugging him!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** What a wonderful start

"Remember, I will call your communicator. So answer it and report to this very hangar here. If you're late, you will be punished. Also, don't call me unless you are dead. If you do and you're not dead, you WILL be punished. Now, good-bye." Ojare wasted no time, shutting the door, causing a ramp to retract as to prevent any of the crew members from getting on board. Ojare quickly ran to the cockpit, got on a pilot seat, and proceed to fly out of the hangar, leaving his crew behind.

As Ojare piloted his ship, he sighed and stared at the space, separated by a thin but durable glass. Now, he's alone on HIS ship and getting ready to start his very first vac-

"Master?" A synthetic voice could be heard; causing Ojare turned himself around with a lightsaber already in his hand to see a droid. An ugly droid that is standing in a doorway. What the Force? Ojare was, for a brief moment, surprised before changing his visible expression with anger.

"Who're you? What are you doing on MY ship? Answer quickly or die!" He threatened, feeling the power of the Dark Side flowing through his body. His lightsaber ignited with orange blade buzzing.

"M-Master! Wait! It's me! 2V-R8! Don't hurt me!" a now identified 2V-R8 pleading.

"…" Ojare glared at a blueish droid, not recognizing it. Seeing this, 2R-R8 frantically added, "I am a Seneschal-series factotum droid."

Ojare slowly drew out of his second lightsaber. Seeing the potential danger was about to become actual danger, 2R-R8 proceed to beg and added, "M-my lord! Please don't hurt me! I'm assigned to this ship to perform maintenance and upkeep, ranging from cleaning the fuel injector to folding your and your minions' clothes."

Ojare paused and narrowed his eyes at already annoying droid before stating, "I don't recall seeing you."

"That's because you ordered me to stay of your way when you stepped ont this ship for the very first time, master! Oh, dear! I've foolishly and unintentionally disobey your order!" At this and to Ojare's growing irritation, 2R-R8 proceeds to sob.

"SHUT UP, TRASH! You're annoying me!" Ojare roared with hostility, causing a droid to instantly stop. Growling, Ojare spoke, "Yes…I remember ordering that. But why you're bothering me?"

"T-to inform you." A blue droid meekly answered.

"Yes…?" Ojare hissed impatiently as if he is preparing to strike a droid down. Maybe he could cut it apart and eject it out of HIS ship.

"That Mistress Vette left this for you." 2R-R8 produced a blue bottle, causing Ojare to stare at it with suspicion.

"And this is…?"

"A fine bottle of Alderaan-"

"Don't care. Vette must've put something in. I remember her mentioned it." Ojare refused.

"But, master! I have analyzed it five times. No poison or harmful chemical detected." 2R-R8 reported, still holding a bottle. A droid continued, "It's a gift, I believe."

"Fine. I'm feeling thirsty anyway." Ojare turned off his lightsaber and put both of his lightsabers away before snatching a blue bottle out. "You better right, droid. Or you will be sold. Now, get out of my sight and resume your duties. I better not see a single speck of dust in MY room."

"Yes, master!" A blue droid saluted and walked backward as not to disrespect a Sith Warrior.

Ojare waited for 15 seconds before studying a blue bottle. It seems a bottle has no label on it.

"Very suspicious." Ojare muttered as he opened a bottle to take a sniff. His nose twitched in irritation as a scent of something too sweet attacked his sense of smell. By the Force! That imbecile scrap! This is no wine! This is just a cheap fizz-drink that most nightclubs served! And where did Vette grab it?

"It can't be Alderaan. It doesn't have nightclub, does it?" Ojare wondered before growling, "My throat feels dry now. Whatever." Without hesitation, a bald Sith Warrior chugged it before resuming piloting HIS ship. Now, where to go?

 **Unknown amount of time passed…**

His sense of touch is tingling. What is this sensation? Why is he seeing nothing but darkness? Weakly moving, Ojare groaned as he felt his body being so heavy with his eyes closed. Again, his face felt a soft sensation and by judging the sound, his face is being tingled by a breeze. It took few seconds before Ojare to notice something's not right. Breeze? What?

Ojare's eyes snapped open to see a windshield. A broken windshield with bunch of trees in sight. What the Force? Suddenly alarmed, Ojare jolted up and hissed as his body ached in pain. Looking around, he could see that the cockpit is in state of mess and looking back at a windshield, there are few branches sticking in along with scattered leaves.

" _What happened_?" Ojare wondered. Feeling something in his throat, he coughed before growling as he attempted to focus the Force to strengthen his body. Still feeling weak, Ojare growled and concentrated harder, focusing on his most used negative emotion: anger. The channel of anger lasted couple seconds before he could move. As he slowly stood up, he checked to see if he has the lightsabers and to his relief, both are still attached and appeared to be undamaged.

Now to check the status of HIS ship, Ojare tried to turn on the machine. To his anger, the machine refused to respond. Emperor's armpit! Snarling, a bald Sith Warrior moved out of the cockpit to check on the rest of the ship and maybe, that stupid droid could tell him how the ship crashed and what planet. Fortunately for a Sith, the planet has breathable atmosphere for the human as an evidence of air flowing through the broken windshield. Though that didn't relieved Ojare's feeling as he found the poor state of engine.

"Kriffing trash!" Ojare swore as he has yet to find that annoying droid. Only one room to search: Broonmark's refresher. With reluctance, Ojare walked toward a door and opened it before angrily slamming it closed. That blasted droid is no good with the dried blood on body and some sort of tool sticking through its head. Just how in Emperor's anatomy did a tool (possibly of cleaning sort) managed to penetrate through a droid's head? What a useless trash!

Truly a beginning of vacation, Ojare darkly thought as he decided to check out the outside the ship. And so he did with him standing few feet away from the now visibly crashed Fury-class Interceptor ship. With its sides dented and missing some of the plating.

Ojare could not believe the extent of the damage HIS beloved ship suffered! His hands slowly clenched tighter, his teeth grind harder, his veins became more visible on his skin and eyes, and throat growled like an animal. Ojare lets out a wild roar, channeling his uncontrollable anger as he suddenly lit up both of his lightsabers and proceed to hack the ground. If someone, hopefully not any of his crew, were there, they would described Ojare as a mad man throwing a senseless tantrum.

Hacking, slashing, bashing, maiming, he does it all on a mere ground along with couple trees. On 12th tree, Ojare channeled more of his anger and with the aid of the Force; he forcibly lifted a thick, heavy tree out of the ground. He made a choking gesture with his hands as the hovering tree made groaning and crackling sound. He slammed his hands together, causing a tree to shatter in halves before dropping them and screamed at a clear, blue sky.

"RAAAAAARGH! YOU ALL WILL PAY WITH YOUR HEAD! ALL OF YOU!" Ojare waved his lightsabers like a madman, grieving over his beloved ship. His very first ship. The inconvenience that an imbecile droid caused along with that blasted fizz-drink. What did Vette put in that drink? There is no way that fizz-drink could cause him to black out. That stupid droid! Either it lied or the diagnosis tool malfunctioned. Vette will suffer, once he get off this unknown planet. Most of all, that stupid cheap holo-communicator! Ojare pulled out a broken communicator that is beyond of repair and slammed it down before stomping it.

Ojare lets out an angry hiss as his ears picked up the sound of growling behind him. Animal growling. Still holding his active lightsabers, Ojare turned around to see a group of seven black beasts with sort of white mask. Possibly the native predators, though they feel unnatural.

Regardless, Ojare snarled with his slightly yellowish teeth displayed toward a group of wolf-like beasts. Those beasts picked a bad time to interrupt his grieving. Positioned his lightsabers, Ojare channeled the Dark Side through aid of his anger before charging toward the white mask animals. The beasts responded by charging toward him with their teeth and claws.

Ojare, augmented by the Dark Side, leaped and landed directly on a first beast with right lightsaber digging through its shoulder while swiping a left lightsaber through a second beast, causing it to fell in halves. Pulling a right lightsaber out, Ojare cut off a third beast's arm of before taking its head off.

He took off running toward a fourth beast and swung his left lightsaber from bottom upward to slice it in halves. The fifth and sixth beasts snarled and leaped from two different sides. In response, Ojare used the Force to capture them in midair and smashed them together, grinding their head against each other. He dropped them and jumped in air to avoid a seventh's lunge from behind.

Landing on the surface, Ojare snarled as he used the Force on the last beast and with a flick, a beast flew toward him. Ojare ended it with thrust of both lightsabers in its abdomen. Just as he let a dead beast collapsed on the ground, Ojare look around to see no sign of slain beast and when he look at his feet, he noticed a seventh beast just dissipated into nothing. Worthless beasts, Ojare thought as he glared at where a 7th beast was lying at.

Suddenly, he heard more similar growling noise and Ojare found himself to be surrounded by more wolf-like beasts. More annoyances, Ojare growled mentally as he felt the Dark Side fueling him and unknown to him, the Dark Side is attracting the unnatural beasts. Without hesitation, Ojare lit up his lightsabers and charged.

 **Later…**

"Just how many these disgusting beasts are there?" Ojare roared a question that went unanswered by the unnatural beasts whose number grew, much to his anger, as more and more wolf-like beasts appeared followed by some of bear things. The said bear things appeared to be slower than the wolf-like beasts.

A bald Sith Warrior hacked and slashed more unnatural beasts right and left. Front and behind. Up and down. For every beast down, three more appeared. More beasts for slaughter in Ojare's mind. But still, more and more beasts started popping from Emperor knows where!

"What a bleeding start! My vacation!" Ojare roared with rage as he cut off a white mask bear's head.

"That kriffing Twilek!" A wolf-like beast suffered a diagonal cut and died.

"That bloody whiner!" Another wolf-like beast got gored.

"That bleeding Jedi!" A bear beast along with 4 wolf beasts received a blunt force of Force Shockwave.

"That annoying tinker!" A different bear beast received multiple stabs from unmerciful orange lightsabers.

"That blood-crazed Talz!" Two wolf-like beasts slammed onto bone spikes of bear beast.

"Want more credits? HERE!" Ojare jammed his right lightsaber through a growling wolf beast's torso.

"Want to complain about MY ship? GO AHEAD!" Ojare kicked another wolf beast's abdomen before finishing it off with a stab.

"Want to suffer more pain? HAVE AT IT!" Ojare bashed the bottom of his left lightsaber against a bear beast's mask before slashing it apart.

"Jammed weapons? UNJAMMED IT!" Ojare let out another Force Shockwave before resuming hacking and slashing.

"Need more blood? TAKE IT! RRRRRRAAAARGH!" Ojare knocked a bear beast on its back before jumping on it and proceeds to stab it with his lightsabers in reverse grip. Over and over and over as he screamed, "DIE! DIE! DIE!"

The pace of his lightsabers has steadily slowed and eventually, de-activated as he stood up on a ground with no sign of slain beasts. They're so pathetic that they couldn't stay intact!

Heaving, Ojare look around before getting down on his left knee as he felt his anger slowly declined. His body shuddered as the flow of the Dark Side slowed down. His clothes of Dark Acolyte is ruined with his hood torn off, top being ripped and stained with his own blood, black pant tattered and dirtied, and black boots along with gray shin guard no longer shine. Beasts and their number were no match for his anger and lightsabers.

And then, Ojare noticed his shadow has gotten bigger. With the Force still flowing, a bald human barely dodged an attack from a large black snake with red eyes. It was joined by a large white snake with red eyes.

Snakes, but still followed the same characteristics that the wolf and bear beasts have. Only bigger, disgustingly unnatural annoyance. He hate annoyances! Growling in irritation, Ojare channeled the Dark Side through his body and screamed like a wild man on suicide mission, "DIE, FILTH!" He and a black snake lunged toward at each other.

Truly, a good start of bloody vacation it turned out to be.

 **Meanwhile...**

Broonmark could be seen having a blast as he killed a 3rd group of Sand People on Tatooine. Though, it is little hot for him. What's this? He could see another group of people in white armor. Oh yeah, there are the Republic bases on Tatooine, Bronnmark remembered, nodding to himself. Well, blood is blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** A Stressful Vacation for Sith Warrior

 **Crossover:** RWBY and Star Wars

 **Rating:** T, just to be safe

 **Disclaimer** : RWBY was created by Monty Oum and own by Rooster Teeth while Star Wars was created by George Lucas and own by Disney and EA.

 **Summary:** After killing Darth Baras, an angry Sith Lord Ojare, upon Vette's suggestion, decided to take a vacation from his duty to the Empire including his crew for a while. Except his vacation took him to some planet filled with primitives and annoying pests that wouldn't stop bugging him!

 **Chapter 3:** Inconvenience

"Die, die, DIE!" Ojare roared as he stabbed a humanoid with scorpion-like body ( **NOTE:** imagine Rock with scorpion body in Mummy 2 movie) repeatedly with his lightsabers. A humanoid-scorpion freak screeched in pain as it attempted to use its pincers to get Ojare off its back. However, its arms weren't designed with enough flexibility to reach it back and thus, Ojare was free to stab many times before he swings his right lightsaber to cut an abomination's head off.

With a headless body collapsing, Ojare landed with his weapons readied as his eyes scanned for more filths. Off course, there's more pests, much to Ojare's undisguised rage. The inconvenience! The unnatural pests just wouldn't stop popping out! It is as Ojare is a walking magnet for filths! He is a Sith Lord and he has better thing to do than slaughtering bunch of mindless, suicidal unnatural animals.

Wolves, bears, snakes, conjoined twin snakes, scorpions, freak humanoid scorpions, 6 legs insects, and some other that Ojare didn't care enough to describe. Those annoying filths are everywhere, no matter where he goes or hid. Hiking the mountain? Kriffing large insects appeared! Top of the mountain? Kriffing freak birds with 4 wings attacked him! Traveling via jumping from branch to branch? Didn't work, because kriffing simians and smaller birds with 2 wings appeared, swinging and flying!

"This blasted planet!" Ojare raged as he cut down white mask simian down. They just wouldn't stop appearing! Growling with visible rage in his eyes, he raised his hand to lifted another simian in air before clenching. A struggling simian screeched before its head popped off as its body unable to handle the pressure.

Ojare swore that once he finds a civilization and contact or travel back to the Empire territory, he is going to do everything he can in his power to have an Imperial fleet to bombard this kriffing planet to oblivion! No need to land a single solder. Just pure destruction of the planet. And if civilization turn out to be primitive as in no space-faring capability and long communication, he will burn the primitives down for being inconvenience. And just in case this planet has no civilization, Ojare will have to find a good hiding place so he can mediate and use the Dark Side to contact his fellow Sith Lords or perhaps, his apprentice.

But again, they might refuse to help him and Jaesa might view it as an opportunity to gain more power. That kriffing former Jedi student-apprentice-whatever. Why did he converted her to the Dark Side? Oh right, her special ability to detect the true feeling of sentient being. Upon being converted, Jaesa became insane and her special ability became useless. Kriffing Jedi! Should kill them all without bothering to convert them to the Dark Side, Ojare thought. Jaesa, more than often, let the Dark Side control her. Disgrace and mockery. The Force is the tool, not the master!

The thought of Jaesa boosted Ojare's rage and strengthened his body as he continued his journey through the forest-wood whatever the correct term for it. It has been almost 2 weeks of constant traveling and slaughtering the mindless animals with only a total of one hour sleep. It was thanks to the Dark Side flowing within his body that he has been able to keep moving and fighting. However, Ojare knew that he couldn't keep running purely on the Dark Side, due to the negative consequence and he has seen what happen to a lone Sith back on some abandoned space station. The overuse of the Dark Side is unforgiving as that Sith's body has slowly degraded with constant agony with the feeling of organs ready to burst. As a result, it wasn't pretty.

Thus, Ojare is currently trying to find something to eat. Berries, fruits, or animals whose corpse that stay intact. Preferably animals that have no white mask, no bone spikes sticking out, and no black and red color theme. He got sick and tired of seeing the color theme. Never mind that his tattered clothes are red and black.

A bald Sith Warrior felt his stomach rumbling, reminding him about food. Earlier, Ojare has tried to eat few of them after killing them, but their stupid corpse wouldn't stay intact and just disappear! Kriffing annoyances.

Sadly, he still could not find a single edible berry or fruit, despite being in stupid forest-wood-whatever. Nor any sort of water like river or lake. Ojare prefers to find a river as he could use it to locate an ocean where he will craft a raft or something to escape bloody land. If this planet has multiple continents, he better not sees mindless pests on other continents.

A group of slender shape simians with white masks appeared, causing Ojare to waste no time to activate his lightsabers. Left, right, up, down, his lightsabers went and cut down simians and trees. Ojare didn't bother to examine his handiwork as he resumed his traveling through seemly endless trees. Stupid trees.

 **44 minutes later…**

"COME ON!" a bald, orange eye Sith Warrior loudly raged as he found himself to be surrounded by wolves, bears, simians, and insects all with white and red-black color theme. Surrounded by growling, snarling, buzzing, hissing, and other guttural noises. Ojare is standing in a large opening with two orange lightsabers readied. In his tattered clothes and unknown to him, sickly pale skin.

Ojare's grips tightened his lightsabers before he lets out a war cry, "RAAAAARGH!" He ran at high speed, augmented by the Force, toward the nearest annoyances. The mindless creatures charged and attacked in response. Some were too slow that the lightsabers slice through them. Some were too bulky that they took multiple stabs and cuts from lightsabers. Some were simply pathetic that the lightsabers went multiple ones in a single swing. One by one, the area slowly filled with black smoke.

Off course, the black smoke isn't stopping the Emperor's Wrath as he has the Force and constantly swinging and thrusting his lightsabers while avoiding the claws, teeth, stingers, pincers, bone spikes, and others attacks.

"Die!" Ojare stabbed his lightsaber through two wolves before kicking them away.

"Die!" He slashed a limb off a bear before decapitating it.

"Die!" He thrusted both lightsabers into a large insect's body before spreading his lightsabers open.

"Die!" He maimed simians and wolves with their parts flying and the beasts howling and snarling.

No matter how many he killed, more and more creatures joined in with the intent to kill and possibly devour. He could sort of feel their rage, but his rage is stronger. These mindless creatures are nothing to the power of the Dark Side of the Force.

"DIE!" Ojare turned a conjoined twin simian into apart by hacking and slashing. Unknown to him, his eyes gained slight reddish color but orange remain dominant color.

Suddenly, the ground shook with loud cracking and rumbling sound. Ojare felt something burst out of the ground, right under his feet. He would jump, however he unintentionally stabbed a bear whose body is almost white. Due to this, something large sent Ojare flying in air.

"Blast it!" Ojare snarled as he felt the air hitting his face while going up and up. Just when he reached to the peak of his trajectory, he spotted something that he has been looking for. Water.

"SCRRRRRRK!" The sound alerted Ojare as he turned his head to see a kriffing ugly bird with four wings flying toward him. Blasted bird, Ojare swore as he jammed his lightsabers into a bird's large bone-white beak while his legs gripped the pointy end of beak.

Amazingly and rather conveniently, a bird flew toward an ocean. Ignoring the wind, Ojare peered over a bird's back and snarled when he spotted multiple four-wings birds following. More annoyances, but they gave him an idea.

Mustering his strength, he pushed himself off a beak and landed on a neck. Off course, a bird that he's on doesn't like it and attempted to shake him off. By screeching and spinning.

"Kriffing bird! DIE!" Ojare growled, after turning off his left lightsaber as he tightened his legs around a neck and positioned his right lightsaber above a bird's head. Bringing his right hand down, a lightsaber dig into a bird's skull and Ojare positioned himself before jumping.

"SCRRRRAK!" A second bird found itself with an unwanted passenger and like a previous one, it attempted to get a bald human off. A said bald human jammed his lightsaber into its right eye and brain, though Ojare doubt it has brain. Seeing a third bird charging, a Sith Warrior leaped to avoid as a third bird's pointy beak rammed into a second bird's neck. Both birds got stuck together and ended up falling to the ground with one of them fruitlessly flapping its wings.

A fourth and last bird ended up being Ojare's next unwilling transport and before it could thrash, Ojare sliced all four wings off as he noticed that he is getting closer to the ocean. Waiting for the right moment, his left hand clenching a bird's feather before jumping off. Right before landing on the ground, he watched a wingless bird crashing through multiple trees, much to his satisfaction.

After landing and rolling, Ojare stood up and saw a wingless bird already dissipating into black smoke. Pathetic, Ojare thought as he jogged along a path of broken trees and fastened his pace when he heard faint animalistic noise. Truly kriffing pests and annoyances.

Not wanting to waste time, Ojare drew more and more Dark Side to boost his speed as he ran. Unfortunately, the Dark Side decided that Ojare used it long enough and punish him. In form of agonizing sensation in his chest and his eyesight went all blurry. Because of his high speed, his foot caught a root and ended up tripping in air. Before Ojare could gather himself, he felt his bald head hit one of tree branches, causing him to black out and halting the flow of Dark Side within his body.

Rolling and bouncing across the ground like a ragdoll, Ojare's body fell off a cliff with multiple broken branches going with him. Out of dumb luck, Ojare landed directly a floating branch with his ruined sleeve being conveniently durable enough to hang onto a branch.

Unconscious, Ojare began to float away from the land and went undisturbed, due to the halt of Dark Side that has been attracting the unnatural native creatures.

 **Unknown amount of time later…**

"Hey, Sandy!" an otter faunus with whiskers called out. He has messy brown hair, slightly tan skin, and wearing a blue shirt, dark green pant, and a pair of black rubber boots.

"Yeah, Braun?" a beaver faunus with buckteeth answered. He has dirty blond hair whose color is like sand, square jaw, and mocha skin. Like Braun the otter faunus, Sandy is wearing dark green pant and black rubber boots but with light green shirt.

"Mind passing me a drink?" Braun requested.

"Yeah, sure." Sandy reached to open a cooler before pulling out a water bottle and handing it to Braun, who gladly accepted it. Sandy decided to help himself one with a water bottle before closing a cooler. Opening a lid, Sandy took a sip of cool water and felt refreshed.

"Ah, that's a stuff." Braun stated in content tone as he drank a water.

"You got that right. We've been fishing for four hours since morning." Sandy agreed.

"Yeah and I'm glad we caught decent amount of fish." Braun said as he pointed to a large bucket of fish that he and Sandy caught from standing in the water. Currently, Braun and Sandy are taking a break on a rocky beach with the trees in background. Next to faunus duo and a large bucket of fish, two fishing rods could be seen standing against a large rock that is nearly flat.

"The village will be happy. Especially Nekko family." Sandy remarked, referring to a family of cat faunus. The thought of Nekko family made both faunus chuckled before stopping with Sandy muttering, "Hey, I'm going to close my eyes for couple minutes."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Thanks." Sandy closed his eyes as he laid his head and back against a folding chair that he's on.

Braun decided to finish his water bottle and just when he was about to take one last sip to completely empty a bottle, his brown eyes caught something.

" _Hmm…_?" Braun thought as he lowered a bottle down with his eyes squinting. He could see something floating in distance, hard to make out the detail. Fortunately for Braun, he has a binocular hanging with its strap around his neck. An otter faunus raised a binocular to the level of his eyes and peered through. His eyes suddenly widened and quickly, Braun pat Sandy's shoulder.

"Wake up, Sandy! Wake up!"

"Huh? What is it? Grimm?" Sandy opened his eyes with alarmed expression.

"No, there's a person floating over there! Look!" Braun offered a binocular to Sandy, who grabbed it and pointed it at where Braun's finger pointing at.

"Quick!" Sandy placed a binocular down on a rock as he and Braun got up and made their way to the water.

 **Later…in a village…**

Multiple voices could be heard, Ojare noticed as he has regained his conscious with his eyes still close. He couldn't understand what they're saying as the language isn't Basic. Ojare felt sensation on his head. A pair of hands or something is touching his head.

" _My head is being touched!_ " Ojare's mind screamed as his eyes snapped open. He does not like being touched. He could hear multiple voices expressing surprise, even without the aid of the Force.

Ojare pushed himself to sit up, shaking his head before freezing at the sight of humans who are staring at him, wearing unrecognizable clothing that lack any sign of Empire or Republic. Staring back at them, Ojare noticed that two humans have animal characteristics: one with ugly buck teeth and other with whiskers. Scanning the environment, Ojare could see that he is on a bed with white blanket over his legs, a round wooden table with a cup of water and bloodied bandage, and whitish wooden walls.

In guttural tone, he asked, "Where am I?" To his irritation, the humans including unusual ones sported confused expression on their face before a female one said something that he couldn't understand.

" _They don't recognize the Basic_?" Ojare thought, " _Just wonderful_." Or perhaps, they're pretending. No, the Force is telling him otherwise. One of normal humans, a female, opened mouth and again, in unknown language.

"I don't have time for this." Ojare growled as he raised his right hand before noticing a needle sticking in his vein with transparent tube that lead to a bag of clear liquid. He also noticed another needle that is sticking into his side. How did he not notice them? The humans must have feed required substance directly as he no longer felt hunger. Regardless, they're coming off and so he grasped them, ignoring a protest from a female one.

Ojare sneered as he pulled out and dropped them before using his right hand at a ginger head man. He need information and since the native humans do not speak the Basic, he will have to extract the knowledge forcibly. With the experience in using the Force in interrogation he learned, Ojare focused with the Dark Side of the Force flowing with a ginger man just staring. He will not enjoy this, Ojare mused.

 **Rewinding…In perspective of Remnant natives…**

"Again, where did you two find him?" a male human with shaved ginger hair asked as he inspected a strange, unconscious man whose skin look sick and unnatural when he and Tanny cut the remain of red and black clothes off. Looking at ruined clothes, this bald man either fought a horde of Grimm or just ran through a gauntlet obstacle with bunch of sharp objects.

"He was just floating with his arm attached to a branch." Braun answered. He and Sandy have just bought a bald man to Rocky Road Village. Well, Braun carried a man while Sandy just carried the fishing rods and a bucket of fish while pulling a cooler. Braun and Sandy have summoned the healers and let them carried a bald man into a white pine building with a sign that said 'Clinic'. Two days later, a male healer called them and here they are.

"Hmm…Tanny, how's the IVs?" a male healer inquired his fellow healer, a light brown hair female human named Tanny.

"They're still working. Will need to change the one in arm later." Tanny replied as she examined an IV in a patient's vein before picking up a clipboard to write something. A male healer walked closer to a bald man and beckoned Sandy and Braun to come closer.

Touching and examining a patient's head, a male healer pointed out, "You two see this bruise here?"

"Yeah." Sandy answered while Braun just nodded.

"Based on your answer, I suppose you two don't know how it formed or see anything suspicious when you were getting him out of water?" A ginger male inquired.

"No, we didn't anything off." Braun replied while Sandy added, "No boat, no Grimm, nothing. Just a branch."

"Hmm. You writing them down, Tanny?"

"Got them, Citris." Tanny having wrote Braun's and Sandy's words on paper. Citris, a ginger healer, resumed examining a patient's head when suddenly, a patient opened his eyes to reveal a pair of unnatural looking eyes. The sick looking orange eyes with slight hint of red that seem to radiate rage and hatred.

Citris could hear Tanny's surprise gasp while Sandy and Braun voiced surprise. A ginger healer slowly stepped back as a bald man lifted himself up in sitting position before getting stiffed at the sight of them. The expression on a patient is telling Citris that he wasn't expecting to see humans.

" _I wonder why. Perhaps, he was fighting for his life and barely escaped death_." Citris theorized in his mind as he stared at a bald man.

Couple seconds later, a patient finally spoke but in language that Citris and others don't recognize. To Citris, the unknown language sound harsh and the same can be said for a patient's voice.

Tanny spoke, "Sir? We don't understand. Do you speak the Basic?" She and others watched a bald man's face went from scowling to confusion briefly before resuming scowling. Thinking a patient is trying to gather himself, Tanny repeated the same question and added, "How are you feeling?"

Again, a patient spoke a harsh language in a way that he is growling. Potentially hostile in Citris's and Tanny's mind. They will have to be careful with him. And then, a patient raised his right arm before noticing an IV needle and other one in his side. The second needle has been inserted by Tanny herself to directly feed the nutrition as a bald man has suffer dehydration and hunger for who know how long. It's a miracle that he is still alive.

Much to Tanny's chagrin, a patient grabbed both IV needles and pulled them off. The healers and faunus could see a dark expression on a patient. Something's not right about him, the healers thought. A patient glared at Citris, who mentally shuddered at the sight of unnatural eyes. Why a patient is pointing his right hand at him?

Suddenly, Citris clutched his head with both hands as he felt agonizing pain in his head. This pain! He couldn't help but screamed.

 **Later…**

Ojare is in foul mood as he walked out, dressed in his ruined clothes while carrying both lightsabers in his hands. He has been ruthless while extracting the information from a ginger man whose name is Citris. The information gained from Citris's and others' mind displeased the Sith Warrior. These humans and faunus are bloody primitives! Nothing but primitives! Incapable of space-faring, because some stupid thing called Dust couldn't function beyond the atmosphere and all four kingdoms plus outside settlements relies on Dust!

But Ojare did learned about the supposedly long-range communication tower whose range is pathetic by the Empire standard. However, if he could find a way to amplified its range, he should be able to reach any Imperial ship within range that will come investigate and get him off a planet of primitives and annoyances called the Grimm.

" _Grimm_." Ojare mentally repeated, " _They're attracted to negative emotions_." No wonder he kept running into those cursed annoying creatures. He has been running on the Dark Side, mainly his anger. His rage at the sight of his ship wrecked, the thought of his crew, and Grimm that refuse to stop appearing. And he has been utilizing rage to kill them, only to attract more. Kriffing Grimm.

Going back on the long-range tower, Ojare decided to make his way to a big city in Vacuo, a place where Citris from. Seeing the villagers looking at him as they whispered to each other, Ojare heard a scream with a female running out of clinic. Turning around, Ojare watched a dreadlock hair woman pointing at him, screaming, "MURDERER! HE KILLED CITRIS AND TANNY!"

" _She is annoyingly loud_ " Ojare thought with irritation as he ignited his lightsabers while the villagers proceed to scream with one man shouting something about calling the local defenders and hunters. Hunters. Something about the word, 'Hunters' mean something and the dead healers and faunus didn't provide anything about the hunters.

Hearing primitives still screaming with fear, Ojare's irritation grew as their fear would attract the Grimm. How is that this small village still standing, Ojare questioned himself but shrugged before jumping into action. At least, this is a small village that is located far away from the big city. No one will miss it, Ojare decided as he killed a man who was charging at him with a farming tool. No one will leave this village alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** A Stressful Vacation for Sith Warrior

 **Crossover:** RWBY and Star Wars

 **Rating:** T, just to be safe

 **Disclaimer** : RWBY was created by Monty Oum and own by Rooster Teeth while Star Wars was created by George Lucas and own by Disney and EA.

 **Summary:** After killing Darth Baras, an angry Sith Lord Ojare, upon Vette's suggestion, decided to take a vacation from his duty to the Empire including his crew for a while. Except his vacation took him to some planet filled with primitives and annoying pests that wouldn't stop bugging him!

 **Chapter 4: Finally kriffing made it!**

 **3 weeks later…**

"Grr…rrr…rrr…!" Ojare growled in rather raspy tone as his body is in constant agony and rebellious that he has to depends on the Force to force his legs to keep moving. For three whole weeks, he has been traveling from settlement to settlement for food and drink while Force-choking couple imbeciles that wouldn't stop asking questions or just plain annoying. Off course, he killed bunch of Grimm along the way as they sensed him whenever he channeled the Dark Side or his anger.

They even attacked the settlement in attempt to get him! As expected, Ojare managed to escape in the midst of chaos and panic as the settlement defenders attempted to repel the Grimm. Unfortunately, most of the settlements Ojare has been to have been reduced to the ruin. Whatever, it wasn't his fault that the defenders were too weak to handle the Grimm. A rather shame that the Hunters thought otherwise as they tracked him to the middle of kriffing desert! Where they ambushed him. In MIDDLE of bloody blazing hot desert!

It was a Sith's first combat against the aura-users and surprisingly, they can move as fast as Sith or Jedi. And that's where similarity ended as instead of just lightsaber or two and the Force, the Hunters have aura that function as some sort of shield and their weapons can shift between melee and ranged! It was just him, a Sith Marauder against three Hunters, two humans and a womp rat-like faunus (in another word, ugly), and their semblance. Ah, yes. Semblance. One can dull senses (useless against Ojare and the Force), one can stimulate own body's reflex with rather terrible trade-off, and one can create illusionary duplicates (useless, thanks to the Force).

The fight was long, in Ojare's opinion, with all three Hunters keeping their distance from him after he cut one Hunter's sword-gun in half. Fool! He has his lightsabers! The other two have grenade-launching pistols with dual bayonets and a glaive staff that can shoot kriffing fire ball after fire ball.

A bald Sith was forced to dodge through various acrobatic stuns and spamming the Force such as shock wave, push, and roar. He has tried to Force choke, but much to his anger and irritation, their aura seem to block the choking part. And to make the fight even more exciting, a number of worm-like scorpion and some sort of humanoid snake freak Grimm popped out of the sand and joined the battle, turning it into a fight between three different sides: an irate Sith Lord, three stupid Hunters, and bunch of stupid Grimm.

The battle was filled with hissing, snarling, cursing, and screaming along with explosion. What the kriff. But whatever, thanks to the Grimm distracting the Hunters, Ojare was able to kill them (while the weaponless Hunter got eaten by a humanoid snake Grimm) and even finally Force-choking a womp rat faunus (seem he ran out of aura) to death before slaughtering the remaining Grimm.

From there, Ojare looted the Hunters' corpse for water and ration food plus the money called Lien and an unbroken mobile device that may be useful, except it protected by password, which Ojare couldn't acquire from a headless man. Inconvenient. After looting, a bald Sith was forced to brave through blistering wind, scorching heat from annoyingly harsh sunlight, and damnable sands. Stupid damnable sands! Ojare thought he was done with the sands after completing the missions on Tatooine for dead obese master and archaeologists.

Just when he was about to curse at the sun for its existence, he was gifted with a sight of some sort of vehicle with strange wheels and despite his rather intimidating look with sickly pale skin that has been irritated by the harsh sunlight, ruined Dark Acolyte clothes, and evil-looking reddish orange eyes, a duo of humans was kind enough to let a Sith on a vehicle for a ride and even gave him a water bottle.

A rather convenient ride, off course, got interrupted by stupid worm-scorpion Grimm that launched an ambush by popping out of the sand. After killing the Grimm and to his vexation, both humans were already dying with their limbs missing and the vehicle in ruined state. The humans had plead Ojare to grab the first aid-kit from a vehicle, but a Sith didn't. Instead, he interrogated them for a direction to Vacuo City and even probed their mind with his usual 'gentle' touch. Thanks to mind-probing, Ojare learned more about the spoken languages and some written words, but the human couple's mind broke. Oh well.

After looting the brain-dead and still dying humans for more money and a hat that help Ojare to deal with the sunlight along with grabbing a first-aid kit from a vehicle, Ojare once again journeyed his way toward Vacuo City, a freaking capital of Vacuo Kingdom. Pity, the human couple ran out of water. Later after his departure, the dying brain-dead humans finally bled out and became a meal for the next Grimm that appear.

 **(NOTE: I have no idea what's the name of Vacuo's, Mistral's, Atlas's, and Mantle's capitol. In this story, their capitol will be similar as Vale and its Vale City.)**

After hours of walking and exhausting his water and ration, Ojare finally spotted a large city with tall sand colored walls. Vacuo City! Or at least, it better be! He had enough of stupid, coarse sands!

"A-bout t-ime…" Ojare hissed with his throat dried and hurting as he dragged his feet toward a gate, where two men could be seen standing and talking to each other while holding rifle. A Sith could see that they're not wearing any kind of uniform, which make sense, considering how Vacuo is running.

Seeing a strange and possibly deranged man walking toward them, the gate guards stopped their conversation with a brown hair man addressing, "Greeting! Welcome to Vacuo City!"

Forcing the words to come out of dry throat, a bald Sith gasped, much to his chagrin, "This is Vacuo City?"

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said." A brown guard said before shuddering when Ojare's sinister looking eyes glared at him. A guard with a hat on cleared his throat before speaking in strange accent, "No offense, man. But you look like a cave man with yer ah remaining clothes. Been in fight, eh?"

"…Y-ess." Ojare hissed in raspy tone, causing a hat guard to raise his hand, "Hey, man. I'm just asking."

Ojare could feel his anger boiling at how casually this hat guard addressing him. The nerve! He is the Sith Lord and he will be given respect. But, he is too tired and he could feel unforgiving taunting from the Dark Side from channeling it too long. He is surprised that he is still dragging his feet after enduring scorching heat, itching sands, and fight against the Grimm for long time.

"Sorry, ignore him. We have a clinic here or you can just keep walking straight and you'll find a hospital. You don't look too good with the look of your skin." A brown hair man said with slightly apologetic look. Ojare wanted to Force choke both guards, but stared at his exposed forearms and right shoulder. True to a guard's word, Ojare's skin does not look good, no thanks to the sun and desert. He could see red tint and blisters along with sweats and sands.

"I w-ill." Ojare said curtly after examining his skin and mentally putting his anger on leash. He can break the guards' windpipe later, anyway.

"Great! Alright, man. Let's see yer ID." A hat guard casually requested with his hand opened.

"M-y I..D?" Ojare repeated slowly with his dry throat hurting.

"Yeah, man. Gimme yer Scroll."

"M-y S-croll."

"Yeah, you know? A handy-dandy mobile device?"

Glaring, Ojare pulled out a slightly broken device out. One of worm-scorpion Grimm has managed to land a hit on his side in one of the skirmishes. But a hat guard grabbed a Scroll from Ojare and tried to scan it with an in-wall terminal. A hat guard frowned and handed it back to Ojare, telling him, "Your Scroll ain't working. But we gonna give you a temporary pass so you can get yourself checked at the clinic and your Scroll repaired. Just come back within 30 days, man."

" _As if_." Ojare thought darkly. Having been to several settlements (never mind being responsible for attracting the Grimm), Ojare thought Vacuo security would have, well, crude 'procedure'. Regardless, a Sith grunted as he accepted his now called Scroll back and a temporary pass in form of paper. Seriously, a kriffing paper! Primitives. At least, they didn't ask for his name, which is rather stupid of them. But their loss, Ojare mused.

"Ok, you got your temporary pass. You can pass. Oh, if you don't mind, you might want to get your ah clothes fixed or buy new clothes. Not that we have anything against it, but you are required wear intact clothes in public. Good day." Said a brown hair guard.

"Yeah, man. You don't want to walk like yer caveman. Bye." A hat guard casually waved and beckoned a Sith to pass through the gate. Mentally snarling, Ojare dragged himself through the gate and finally took a first step into Vacuo City.

His first impression of Vacuo City was that it's a city with many humans and faunus in their colorful clothing walking around and multiple tall modern looking buildings mixed with sand colored traditional buildings. Looking at the city reminded him of an outpost on Tatooine and some worthless city on Balmorra.

First thing first, Ojare decided to get his skin checked at a clinic. Wait, Ojare's mind said, what if a clinic ask for payment? A Sith paused and groaned, ignoring irritating itches on his skin and the strange look from people, due to ruined state of his clothing. Tsk, primitives and their colorful clothing.

Ojare, thanks to mind-probing, was able to locate a sign that read 'Clinic' and followed the direction toward a clinic whose appearance is a mixture of traditional and modern style with double wooden doors and sleek modern windows. Dragging his feet, Ojare entered a clinic and noticed how modern the interior look with couple useless decorations. Looking straight ahead, a Sith could see a blond hair woman in casual clothes, sitting behind a receptionist desk and reading a magazine. It seems a woman does not notice his presence.

Sighing and dragging himself to a desk, Ojare tried to say something but his throat decided to take a break. So, Ojare decided to take a simple action and slammed his right hand against a desk, causing a woman jumped and to a Sith's amusement, fell off a chair. Tsk, her fault for being digging deep in magazine whose title he cannot read.

A woman placed her hands on a desk to get up stand and snapped, "Hey! You can't ju-" Her voice died down when she saw Ojare's appearance and his unnatural looking eyes drilling into her eyes.

A woman suddenly shrieked and jumped back against a chair. Once again, she fell against hard floor. Serve her right, Ojare mentally sneered. The kriff she's screaming for?

"What's going on there?" a different female voice could be heard, followed by masculine looking human female appearing in colorful nurse scrub. She has square jaw, black afro, dark skin, yellowish brown eyes, snub nose, and deep female voice. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ojare's appearance and blurted out, "By the Dust! You look like sh-"

A sound of loud angry horn could be heard outside, assumedly from the primitive vehicles. The lobby room went silent with awkwardness for brief moment before a masculine woman cleared her throat, saying, "Sorry. Just that you have harsh rash...You must've fought them Gorepions."

Ojare just gave her a look that said 'I can see that, stupid' and what's in name of the Force is 'Gorepions'? Possibly a name for the worm-scorpions. A woman in nurse scrub continued, "No worry, sugar. Sandia can give you a form. Right, Sandia?"

No answer.

"Sandia? Come on, get off the floor." A woman walked to a desk and could see that Sandia, a blond hair woman is unconscious, "Oh, she fainted. Guess I'll have to do it. Here you go, sugar."

A woman handed a paper form to a Sith whose is skin is redder and several visible nasty looking veins. Sugar? SUGAR? This woman will be short-lived, Ojare thought with rage. Mentally shoving his rage toward a nurse down, a bald Sith grabbed a form along with some sort of short rod thing before realizing something. Handwriting. By the Force, this planet is too damn primitive!

Reading the form, Ojare just stared and could understand some of the words such as name, age, height, and weight. The others were unclear and foreign to him. The itching sensation on his skin and growing irritation within his rebellious body, Ojare forced himself to write the answers down. It took him five minutes to fill out a form and just when his mind asked whether the primitives use the same measurement as the Empire and Republic, an afro nurse snatched a form to examine it and later, frowned.

"Alright, sugar. You answered all the necessary questions, though I have no idea what you wrote. Your handwriting is, to be blunt, poor and foreign. But good to go, I'm sure Sandia can read it." An afro nurse placed a form into a drawer before beckoning a Sith to follow her, "Follow me, sugar."

Ojare could only hissed tiredly and dragged himself to go after an afro nurse to a white colored room. An afro nurse pulled out a pair of rubber gloves to wear.

Couple hours later…

Ojare scowled as he walked out of a clinic, carrying a bag that contains his prescription for his skin along with the direction on how to apply it and how often. The check-up took longer than expected and it turned out that he has to make a payment, which is basically every single Lien he has looted from the dead bodies during his long, perilous journey from wood to desert. Meaning, a bald Sith is flat out broke and only have his barely intact clothing plus a bright blue patient gown over it (donated by afro nurse who pitied him), an ugly hat (looted from human couple), his trusty lightsabers, a water bottle (given by afro nurse), and stupid, broken Scroll.

In another, Ojare, the Sith Lord, has to resort to insufferable Vette's favorite pastime: stealing money from rich people. In Vette's words, liberating the money from suckers. Damn Twi'lek scoundrel. Ojare prefer to loot the money from DEAD people as to him, it's less trouble. But since he is in city filled with human and faunus with the later supposedly have superior senses plus the Hunters and whatever law enforcers roaming around, Ojare couldn't exactly go around and use his lightsabers to hack people to death to loot the money in broad daylight, right?

" _Evening now_." Ojare's mind corrected.

So in order to get enough money, Ojare has few options: pickpocket some primitives in the marketplace or commercial district, find a job, beg for money on street, or lurk around in the alley and wait for some fool to walk through. Considering that the presence of the Hunters in the city, the first option is out as he couldn't catching their attention. Ojare strongly doubt any store or company would hire a man who come from nowhere and considering how people react to his appearance with now they thought he's an escapee from mental institution, the option 2 and 3 are out.

" _Whoever walk through the alley better be rich_." Ojare thought as he dragged himself to find the right alley to lurk and to sleep, if necessary. A Sith wearing a patient gown over his clothing didn't have difficulty in navigating the city and has located a commercial district, despite that the sun went down, still filled with people.

Now to find the right alley, preferably out of public sight so Ojare can maim a person to death and loot the money. Alley after alley, Ojare decided against it for one of few reasons: occupied by homeless, filled with rats and cats, or too close to public view. It wasn't until Ojare finally found the right alley that seem to be empty and out of public eye.

Except as soon as Ojare found a spot in the dark alley, he spotted two human adults attempting to bully a faunus girl for money with the Force detecting their lust. Huttspit! There goes an idea of using that spot to wait for unaware person, preferably loaded with money. But Ojare does not feel like spending more time to look for the spot. Beside, he could scare or kill them off to take over a spot.

And so, he dragged feet toward human men and a female faunus before clearing his throat to get their attention.

He could that both men tensed before slowly turning around while a faunus has hopeful look on her face. Now both men are facing his direction, Ojare could that one is obese with freckled face while other one is tall and lanky. Both adult muggers, upon seeing Ojare's appearance, broke out laughing.

"W-hat funny?" Ojare snapped in croaking tone. Damn his throat still dry!

"You! Ha hahaha! You look like you could use some fashion help!" laughed an overweight man, slapping his lap.

"Yeah, man. What's up with gown? Deciding to be lady?" taunted a tall, lanky man. A faunus with dog ears, seeing Ojare as a chance to get chance, called out, "Mister! Please help me!"

An overweight teen frowned and shove a faunus to the ground, snapping at her, "Shut up!"

"Yeah, shut your trap!" Said a tell, lanky teen.

" _Oh, for Force's sake_." Ojare thought, annoyed. He's not going to waste his time with this. Looking around, Ojare growled annoyed as he failed to find any mean of hiding two or three dead bodies. So, he'll have to intimidate them so he can take over the spot. Using the Force, Ojare willed it to lift both surprised men few feet above with their arms flapping as if they were birds.

Ojare bought both men close to him and practically snarled at their face with his seemly yellowish teeth, "This m-y spot you stand on. Go way or your li-mb be break." Although Ojare threatened them in broken language, both men seem to understand him with fear expression and by the Force, what's that smell?

Seeing a faunus girl holding her nose with disgust not hidden on her face, Ojare look down and snarled with disgust.

" _These kriffing cowards just soiled themselves_!" Ojare screamed in his mind. While he sometime enjoyed watching people shaking in fear, wetting themselves, Ojare is not in the mood. He need money and unless they, including faunus girl, have money, they can scram.

"Get out." Ojare said two words before dropping both men ungraciously on their butt. Humiliated and frightened, both humans quickly got up and ran away, covering the wet spot on their pant in vain and they disappeared back into the public.

" _Now for a gir_ -" Ojare's mind got interrupted by a faunus girl who happily expressed her gratitude, "Thank you, homeless mister!"

"Not homeless!" Ojare growled hostility, feeling insulted. While he may not look like respectable Sith Lord, no thanks to ugly hat and patient gown, he is certainly not homeless! Well, he is technically homeless, since his ship is wrecked somewhere on this bleeding planet and no doubt, claimed by nature and beasts.

"Sorry, mister!" a pre-teen faunus apologized. By the Force, her voice is aggravating him! Suddenly, his stomach growled with hunger. Not for blood, but for food. Which conveniently gave a faunus girl an idea and gasped as if she has been struck by lightning.

"What?" Ojare snapped. He was about to demand a girl to give him money when a faunus happily said, "I could ask my mommy to cook dinner for you! Maybe you could stay for one night? Because you still look like homeless to me!"

Ojare paused, registering a girl's blunt words. The Force detected no lie and to his disgust, the girl is filled with sincerity and happiness as evidence of her chocolate eyes and smiling. Which led to a disgusting realization upon Ojare. By the Force, did he just intervene in a little girl's defense against two muggers? Granted that they were occupying the spot he wanted and that he was planning to extort the money from a girl, but he has still defended a bloody helpless, rather than letting the helpless suffer as appropriate of Sith Lord's behavior.

" _Why didn't I just wait somewhere until they're done with her_?" Ojare wondered before deciding to blame it on his need for sleep and food along with kriffing heat, sand, and Grimm. If Vette were there, she would smile and tease Ojare for saving a helpless little girl from two muggers. Off course, if Vette were there and did that, Ojare would Force-choke her. Speaking of Vette, Ojare hope that Twi'lek is having bad day. Where did he assigned her to? Hopefully, Nar Shaada or Hutta. He doesn't remember if he ever assigned her at all. Just told her to get temporary job or something like that.

" _Hmm…Don't remember. Well, not important as long as Vette and others are miserable and grow in hatred. Oh, that's right. They better killed a lot of Republic trash once I find a way to contact the Imperial or a way to get off this bloody planet_." Ojare mused in his mind, temporarily forgetting that he is standing in dim-lit alley with a dog-ear girl while wearing a hat and bright blue patient gown and holding a bag, containing his skin treatment ointment. On a planet filled with mindless, unnatural beasts and primitives that still use paper and heavily depend on some stupid source of energy called Dust.

"Mister? Remnant to mister!" a girl's voice shook Ojare out of his thought only to see a pair of innocent chocolate eyes staring at him, much to his disgust.

"What?"

"Food, mister! And…maybe bath too." A dog faunus scrunched her nose as she could smell how long Ojare has been without shower.

Ojare glared at her while debating within his mind. Should he accept her proposal or not. To his surprise, a faunus girl got impatient and actually has a gall to grab his hand and drag him! The Sith Lord! To Ojare's frustration, his body chose the wrong to be weak and ended up following a mutt faunus. His stomach growled again, reminding him of his nutrition need and that the Dark Side of the Force is not the substitute for food.

Even that annoying afro nurse told him to eat and gave him a rather foul bread that barely satisfied his hunger, Ojare remembered when he took off his tattered clothes off and a nurse freaked out, because of how skinny his body plus the skin irritation and bruises, caused by the Grimm in desert. And a nurse also told him the danger of being poorly equipped in desert, especially for aa sickly pale skin bald man.

"We're here, mister!"

"What?" Ojare shook his head before noticing that he is standing in front of two-story clay building with modern door and windows.

"Come on!" Once again, a faunus dragged him to the door, where she unlocked it and pushed a Sith inside. That girl will suffer, once he satisfied his need for food and sleep, Ojare promised in his mind as he glared at a girl's back before noticing something. Is that…

"Sword?" Ojare stated questionably, catching a faunus girl's attention. How did he not notice that? Force, his perception is dull.

"Sword? Oh, you mean this?" A faunus girl pulled a short sword out of shealth to reveal actual sharp blade and expertly twirled it around without cutting herself. Smiling, a faunus girl cheerfully informed a bald Sith, "I just started my training as Huntress!"

She turned around to put her sword back into a sheath, not noticing a bald man seething rage, shaking.

"Training? You have aura?" Ojare seethed a question out.

"Yeah! Since last month!" a faunus girl answered happily as she took off her shoes to put on slippers.

" _This…girl…Not only she has a bleeding weapon at the whole time, she has aura! Kriffing sword and aura_!" Ojare screamed inside his mind. His disgust at himself along with rage grew.

"Why you not…" Ojare struggled to voice his question while barely constraining his rage.

"I was gonna to, but you show up and save me!" The girl's answer made it worse for Ojare. Him, the Sith who slain his disgraced master in front of the Dark Council, has been fooled! By a bloody primitive child!

And then, an angry female adult voice called out, "Honey! Where were you?!" A grown slightly tanned woman with short ponytail and dog tail appeared with stern face with her hands on hips. She has a short-sleeves tan blouse and lime green capri pant while wearing flip-flop. On her right arm is a shoulder guard attached to full arm gauntlet.

"Hi, mommy!" A faunus girl cheerfully greeted her mother, who was about to scold her when she noticed a rather sinister looking man who look like a serial killer who just escaped from mental institution, by judging a patient gown, sick looking pale skin, and reddish orange eyes.

"Who're you?" A girl's mother ask-no rather, demanded as she became protective and made gesture toward a girl to get away from him.

"He saved me from mean men, mommy!" a dog-ears girl happily answered before Ojare could say anything. To make it embarrassing, a Sith's stomach bellowed, demanding for food.


End file.
